


没有名字的短篇

by breatheordie



Category: real person stash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheordie/pseuds/breatheordie
Summary: 双渣倾向ooc预警乱序预警有学步车都是假的不要上升
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	没有名字的短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 双渣倾向  
> ooc预警  
> 乱序预警  
> 有学步车  
> 都是假的不要上升

“……根据以上事由，我们认为井女士有权利得到90%的婚后财产所有权。”张律师推了推眼镜，对自己刚才的发言颇感满意，一边还不忘瞥了一眼坐在对面正色的王晰，谁能想到这位“好丈夫、好爸爸”也会有这种根本上不了台面的花边新闻。

“咳咳……”王晰这边的律师清了清嗓子，略显没有底气的样子，“是这样，您刚才的陈述都没有证据，这样的结论我们认为是没有立脚点的，90%的所有权，您真是说笑了，”

“呵。”

没等王晰的律师说完，井羽之就冷笑了一声，直直地盯着对面这个曾经是她丈夫的男人，

“证据是吧……王晰，我是真不想让你太难堪，你以为我没有证据吗？”

“井女士，这边还是由我代表您发言，请您冷静一下。”张律师伸手拍了拍井羽之的肩膀，示意她不要多说无益，同时开口解释道：

“井女士原本是看在夫妻一场，王先生又是公众人物的份上，才不想做得那么绝，事到如今，看来也没有多虑的必要了，”张律师转向一边的法官，请求出示证据，法官点了点头。

张律师从公文包里掏出了pad，点开了一段视频。视频里是张律师和一位女性在谈话，

“您说您是王晰的粉丝是吧？”  
“对。”  
“那天是去看了王晰的北京场个人巡回演唱会？”  
“是的，和我朋友，我们两个一起去的。”  
“那您能说说那天发生的具体事情吗？越具体越好。”  
“好的。”

\----2020年1月4日----

收官定在了北京，本来想着可以晚点儿起，吃个午饭再去场馆彩排，谁知道大早上就收到了电话，还是视频电话，谁的电话都能挂，这个小可爱的不行。

王晰按了接听，

“晰哥！……咦？你还在睡啊？你今天收官你不彩排吗？你都不急的吗？？”  
屏幕里的小周脸都怼镜头上了，可惜前置镜头像素低，不然怕是能看看小周的毛孔直径，

“早捏，离这不远，想着下午再过去，你怎么这么早啊折腾啥呢噢哟咳咳咳，我这嗓子……”还没睡醒的王晰说着说着就卡痰了，

”哈哈哈一会挂了你再睡会儿，我这里有两套女装，你帮我挑挑呗？”说着，小周调成了后置镜头，王晰看到了躺床上的两身女装，一身是很淑女很优雅的长裙，素素的颜色，淡雅清新，另一身……也太骚了，黑色的小皮裙，这忒短了这能穿吗？

王晰清醒了，一个挺身坐了起来，

“周深，你要干嘛？”

“啊？你别紧张，我有一个未公开行程，需要打扮成女装啦~”小周说话的时候离手机收音的地方特别近，能听到他换气的声音，大早上的，王晰肌肉突然有些紧绷，

“什么通告要这样……这你也接啊……”王晰揉了揉鼻梁，有些头疼，周深裹严实了都能被人rua，穿成这样……那真是……撼天动地吓死老王。

“哎呀~~还不是要zeng点儿钱嘛~你快帮我看看，我觉得长裙比较好吧，另一个太……emm……太暴露了对吧？”

这娇撒得王晰有些肢无力，王老师捂着手机话筒，扇了自己一耳刮，

“恩……我也觉得长裙吧，小皮裙不许穿。”

镜头突然又被小周切回了前置，一双水灵灵的眼睛差点闪瞎王晰，

“唔~我把它收着，回头偷偷穿给你看好不好~~王晰老师~~~”

艹，周深？

“……你……你憋叭叭……回头收拾你。”王晰声音彻底哑了，怎么清嗓子都没用，小周在电话那头差点笑到背过去，

“好啦，你快再睡一会吧~~亲亲~~”

“姆——mua！”

匆匆挂了电话，王晰呲溜一下冲进卫生间。

这边，周深挂了视频电话，就听到有人敲门，快步走到门口，小周看到自己的助理站在门外，

“怎么了？”

“我来问问你等下几点出发，我送你过去，等你和王晰汇合了我就撤。老大说不过去了，人多容易被发现。”

周深想了想，点了点头。

助理一侧身，看到房间床上放着的服装，眼睛一下瞪得贼大，  
“？？？你穿这个过去啊？？？？？你清不清醒啊周深！”

“怎么了？王晰的粉丝基本都是女的啊，我混在里面不是很安全？”小周懒得理论，往床边走去，把长裙收进行李箱，看了眼还在床上静静躺着的那套超短小皮裙，嘴角不禁微翘，

助理跟了进来，眼瞅着小周进行完这一系列动作，下巴都要惊掉了，  
“你穿这个？？你就穿这个？大姐你好歹穿长裙吧？？”

“大你个头大姐！谁是你姐！”小周没好气地瞪了助理一眼，差点儿气得跳起来，

“……妹……妹妹？”助理不怕死地试探，结果小周没再搭理她，只是随口吐槽了一句，

“你是关注了铁血aqf么你还妹妹？切……诶对了，你一会出去帮我买个丝袜吧，这天不穿袜子会冻死吧。”

如果小周现在回头，可以在地上看到助理的下巴，

“丝什么？……什么袜？首先，这个天儿穿丝袜跟没穿有区别么？其次，这玩意儿我都不穿！你是被王晰迷得魂儿都没了？？”

“给我买黑色的哦~”

“………………………………”

周深，我看你是疯了。

——

视频还在继续播放：

“那天我和我朋友到得挺早的，我们是1排的位置，我旁边的位置一直空着，然后大概开场3分钟吧？就第一首歌快唱完的时候，就有一女的过来坐下了，场馆挺黑的，我也没注意她长什么样，但是余光瞥到个子不高，小小的，然后穿了个小短裙小皮衣，蹬了个过膝长靴，她手脚挺轻的，就坐下后就安安静静地看演唱会，我和朋友注意力也在王晰身上，没怎么注意她。然后就是中场休息的时候，我要去上厕所嘛，所以就起身，看到这个女的戴了一个口罩，带了个帽子，头发长长的，当时只是觉得，就感觉是个挺好看的女孩吧，只是以前在前排没见过她，因为我基本上每场都追了，而且都是1排，就没见过她，王晰的个唱，1排基本都是几个老粉，我们大多都认识，要不就是也眼熟的，但是她是真没见过，就这个好奇了一下。”

“啊，是这样啊，那为什么您会怀疑她呢？”

“就，也很奇怪，就是直觉你知道吗，下半场我忘了什么时候，王晰在唱歌的时候，有看到我们这里，我感觉他看到我旁边这个女的，表情僵硬了一下，然后下一秒他就唱串词儿了，我就很疑惑，因为她也一直带着口罩嘛，在想是不是王晰的认识的朋友，但是你知道晰哥结婚了嘛，这个年纪这种打扮的朋友……总归让人觉得有点，怪怪的嘛，然后我就扭头看了一眼，她把口罩摘了，我就看侧脸觉得特别眼熟，就……”

“没事，您继续说。”

“就很像周深啊……”

视频放到这儿，法官不禁挑了挑眉，这是自己第一次接艺人的案子，没想到这么刺激。看看两边的当事人，井女士一脸稳操胜券，王先生依然是面无表情。

\----2020年1月4日----

小周坐在王晰的车里，漫不经心地玩着手机，上小号看看今天站姐们拍的图，王晰的图。  
刚保存了一张，车门就打开了，是妆发都没卸干净的王晰。

小周没说话，就只是对着王晰笑，王晰放下手里的袋子，坐到小周边上就钳住他的腰，低头在他脖子上用力地吮吸了一口，一颗小草莓就诞生了。

小周急得手忙脚乱地推开这个“彪形大汉”，气鼓鼓地锤了老王的胸口，

“我后天还有行程呢！！！”

“你是不是故意的？啊？还未公开行程？来见哥就是未公开行程是吧？故意穿成这样？我就说奇怪，怎么会有让你穿女装的节目，蒙面你都去了两回了，也不能又去了。”

“你真聪明~我就是来见你的呀~~”

“那你早上整那一出干嘛？多此一举，但是你这裙子太短了，屁股都要露出来了，还好我的粉丝都是女的，我在台上就看到你了，给哥吓得……词儿都串了……下次别再吓哥了哈。”

“喜欢吗？你就说你喜不喜欢！”小周伸手捏住王晰的脸颊肉，强迫他直视自己，王晰被捏得话都说不利索，

“嘿帆……嘿帆……”

小周这才松手，挽住王晰的胳臂，把头靠在他肩膀，

“老李出发吧……”，吩咐完司机，王晰开始捣鼓刚才提着的纸袋子，里面是他聚完餐又帮周深点的吃的，

“等很久了吧，我帮你点了点儿，一会回酒店先吃着，你看你瘦的。”

周深微微侧抬起头，刚好可以模糊地瞧见这个男人的胡渣，看着看着，鼻头就有点儿酸，王晰真的对自己很好，总是惦记自己有没有吃饱睡好，还给自己买贼贵的衣服，

“瘦一点儿好呀，好看！”周深用俏皮的话语压下自己的哭腔，没想到王晰突然扭头看着自己，

“不行，健康最重要，你不是说我们要一生一世吗？”

嘁，自己随口说的，他都记得。

“好嘛，知道了~”

\------------

到了王晰住的那层，周深踩着高跟鞋，说实话是真的不好走，每一步都怕自己把脚崴了，毕竟自己伸手是打不到王晰的，所以每次要揍老王，周深都拿脚踢，万一这脚崴了，自己不就一点作战能力都没了？想到这，周深的步子又放慢了一些，走到王晰的房门口，快速刷卡进去，自然地就好像进自己的房间一样。

推开门没见着人，周深是有些失落的，换做以前，猴急的王先生总是在门后守株待深，每次自己前脚刚推门进去，就被门后的人大力地拽进怀里，下一秒就被掠夺空气，今天，人呢？

王晰四仰八叉地躺在酒店房间沙发上，闭着眼睛似是睡着了，一只手臂搭在额头上，有一挡没一挡地遮着灯光，周深娇娇地叹了口气，今天这身小皮裙真是白瞎了。

踹掉了脚上的高跟鞋，周深走过去，把王晰耷拉在地上的一条腿扛到沙发上，又把床上的被子扛着给他晰哥盖上了，轻轻地坐在沙发上，把老王的头枕在自己的腿上，随手抽了几张纸巾，擦了擦老王脸上没有卸干净的妆痕。

“晰哥真好看。”小周心满意足地笑了，一不小心把自己的内心os说了出来，被自己傻到又嗔笑了一声。王晰的呼吸很轻，小周低头侧着脸，把自己的耳朵靠在老王的鼻头，感受着他呼出来的热气，大概感受了几口，突然有点痒，下意识扭过头却发现他晰哥睁大了眼盯着自己，两个人都没动弹，就这么近地互相看着，

“深深呐……”王晰迷迷糊糊地声音有点哑，  
“嗯？”  
“你这样，哥根本没法睡啊。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“闻到你身上的奶香了，想吃掉你。”  
“我以为你累得都，唔！！”

王晰伸手扣住了周深的后脑勺，轻轻往下一带就咬住了他的下唇，嘬了一口，又一口，吻到周深都脱力了，本来捧着王晰脑袋的手，不自觉地向下撑住了沙发，王晰借力坐正了，一手挽住周深的腿窝就把这小人挪到了自己身上。

小周的超短裙因为一下被分开的腿，直接撂到了腰间，露出了大腿根的黑色丝袜扣，  
王晰扶着周深的腰，整个人泄了气靠在沙发背上，凝视着小周水汪汪的眼睛，不自觉地舔了舔唇，周深双手抵着王晰的肩，虽然不是第一次骑坐在王晰腿上，但是穿着小皮裙是第一次，这会只觉得皮裙太紧太多余了想撕了它。

王晰的右手从周深的腰间滑落至大腿，拨弄着丝袜扣，轻轻地弹了一下，小周这就喘了一声，不得不说，周深这把嗓子是真的生在了王晰的心坎儿里了，刚喘了一下王晰就硬了。但是小周难得“盛装”，不好好玩弄一下就可惜了。王晰咽了一口口水，压了压自己的欲望，殊不知自己滚动的喉结早都被小周看在眼里，不争气地湿了。

“哥好累啊，深深自己脱好不好？”王晰一脸挑逗的表情让周深无法拒绝，红着脸，轻轻应了一声讨厌，周深便脱了自己的皮外套丢在地上，然后是白色打底，刚掀起衣服露出小肚皮，温热的手掌就贴上了自己的小腹轻轻按压了一下，小周抽了一口气，浑身一抖，甩掉了白T，暖气开得适中，但是小周光着上身都觉得一股燥热，

“晰哥……晰哥帮我脱下半身好不好……”  
说着，周深轻轻握住王晰的两只手，带到自己的后腰，抓住了裙子拉链，一点一点地下拉，小周脱了手，一只手搭回老王的肩，另一只轻轻抬着送了两指到唇边，张嘴，含住，缓慢地插进嘴里，再拉出来，插进去，拉出来，手指肉眼可见的湿了，一边，眼神一刻都没从老王的眼睛移开，蒙着一层淡淡的水汽，在王晰眼里，这双眼睛是迷离，是妖孽。

脱掉了小周的裙子，他全身上下就只剩黑丝和丝袜扣了，还有连着丝袜扣的黑丝小内内，王晰喘了口粗气告诉自己要hold住。周深已经进入状态了，自己开始在王晰腿上轻轻的起伏，时不时发出一声淫叫，

“晰哥……晰哥你快摸摸我……我好烫啊……我是不是发烧了……”  
“你不是烧的，你就是骚的。”

轻轻扶着小周的后腰，王晰伸手探进了底裤，后穴果然是水水嫩嫩，但是不急，转手握住小小周，王晰轻轻地抚弄着，

“啊~晰，哥~好舒，好舒服……啊~”一边被他晰哥玩弄着凸起，一边扭动着屁股一左一右让自己的后穴蹭在王晰的大腿上，隔着布料王晰都觉得腿上凉凉的湿了一片。周深俯下身含住王晰的唇，灵巧的小舌头一舔一舔地勾着王晰的舌，伸手解开了王晰所有的衬衫扣子和皮带，隔着内裤覆上那根粗壮，

“晰……晰哥好硬哦……啊！”王晰用力捏了一下小小周，搞的周深又拔了一嗓子，  
“在台上看见你的时候我就硬了，你这小妖精。”  
“晰哥……想不，想不想要我……额~”  
“一天24小时，哥有36小时都在想着操你，我的小百灵儿啊~”

周深轻轻地拽下王晰的内裤，让王晰涨着的分身弹了出来，套弄了没几下，周深就开口说，

“晰哥，我给你口好不好？”  
王晰迟疑了一下，温柔地亲了亲了小周，  
“伤嗓子深深，乖，不口。”

“试试嘛，我会轻轻的……”楚楚可怜地谁能招架的住，王晰松了松手，小周就滑下去跪在了地上，张着小嘴先是舔了舔王晰的阴茎，然后就像含冰棒一样吞了一小节进嘴里，来回的舔舐让王晰欲仙欲死，周深用嘴就能让王晰高潮这话，现在可以一语双关了。伴着小周吞吐的口水声，王晰的喉咙也时不时发出一阵阵低喘，脑子里满是自己狠狠抽插小周的画面，

“啊！深深！”  
一下子吞地太猛，龟头直接抵在了小周的喉咙，没忍住发出了一阵干呕，王晰心疼地一把捞起小周，起身将人抱到床上，宠溺地吻了好久，周深的眼睛，周深的鼻子，周深的喉结，周深的乳头……统统留下了王晰的印记，还有胸口上快连成片的吻痕。

王晰进入周深时候，周深简直是惊天一叫，叫声如歌姬般嘹亮清脆，又不失男生音色的力度，甚至有一些童声的透彻，叫得老王恨不得把自己的分身一辈子留在小周的身体里。后穴足够的湿润，让王晰可以长驱直入，每一下都顶到了最深处，小周的后穴把王晰的整根都吃透了，两个人着了魔一样此起彼伏地喘叫着，刺激着彼此的鼓膜。

“哈——啊~”  
“深深……我的小深深……”  
“啊~~晰哥！再……再快一点啊——”  
“宝贝儿，哦……叫我什么？”  
“老……老……公……”  
周深的每一个音节都被两体相撞的啪啪声打断，过多的水分让结合的部位发出泂泂的声音，声音越响，王晰就越兴奋，抽插地更卖力，小周就叫得越淫荡，王晰不得不适当地吻住周深的嘴，才能阻止他发出勾人的叫声，

“深深愿意给哥生个孩子吗？啊？”质问的同时深入小周，小周早就失了神，不明所以然地答应着，  
“恩……生……给晰哥，给老公生好多好多小晰晰……啊~——老公~射在里面……”

越来越快的频率撑得这么高级的床都开始发出吱吱呀呀的声响，

“啊……啊——啊！啊！~~~~”  
“哈………………”  
一股热流传递至股缝，小周张着嘴喘着气，这才发觉自己的汗都浸湿了床单，凉凉的硌得慌。王晰将自己的分身抽了出来，又含住了周深的唇，嘬了一口，又一口，周深嘴一张就又探出了舌头，和王晰的搅和在一起，来不及咽下的口水从嘴角滑落，又被王晰侧头给吸吮地一干二净，小周的每一滴，王晰都想占有。

——  
视频内容：

“本来其实我也不会再多想了，但是好死不死正好和他们定到了一家酒店。我和朋友看完演唱会太饿了，就去酒店边上吃了宵夜才回去的，结果正好赶上聚餐结束的晰哥，我们就在那个大堂看到他们，晰哥当时手里提着东西，然后那个坐我旁边的女的就跟在后面，离晰哥有点距离，和几个工作人员一起，当时我就，有点害怕，就觉得晰哥该不会是，出轨吧什么的，就会想很多，然后又正好看完演唱会，很振奋，就一直在想各种可能性。我朋友就说要不跟上去看看吧，说不定只是工作人员嘛，然后晰哥和他经纪人先上去的，这个女的和另外几个工作人员坐的一部电梯，我怕工作人员认出我，就让我朋友和他们一部电梯先上去，因为我朋友这次是陪我来的，她不是王晰歌迷，不可能被认出来嘛。结果上去我就收到朋友消息，说和我们住一层，王晰就住我们隔壁……”

“上去之后，我就坐立不安，也不知道王晰是不是一个人在房间，就七想八想嘛，就用微信和另一个铁铁说了，”

“铁铁？”

“就是王晰的歌迷。然后她就让我先别急，等第二天早上去敲门试试，就说敲错门了。我就觉得挺有道理，结果……酒店隔音不太好……晚上的时候，就……听到了一些声音……我当时就崩溃了，根本不敢相信……”

“但是也有可能是另外一个隔壁发出的声音吧？”

“你听我说……第二天我去敲门了，开门的是周深……穿着王晰的衣服……还没穿裤子……”

“那王先生呢？”

“我在门口，可以看到他躺在床上………应该还没醒。”

“好的，谢谢您的阐述。”

“以上就是我们这边呈上的证据。”张律师收起pad放回包里，等待法官发言，

“恩……你这个证据，我们这边可能不太好采纳，”

“这样的证据说白了，我们也可以提供。”刚才还心虚的王晰方律师，这会突然底气十足了，本以为对方是有什么铁证，结果就是这么一个玩意儿，这种随便找个路人都能录，

井羽之有些吃瘪，扭头瞪了一眼张律师，内心想说真是一点儿都不靠谱，自己可是花了大价钱才肯让这个铁铁开口的，这下血亏。

“我们这边可以提供周先生1月4日晚在上海的证据，”王晰的律师挑衅地看了眼对方张律师，张律师脸都绿了，万万没想到他们还留了这一手，怯懦懦地看了眼井羽之，有些无力反驳，井羽之气得扭头一言不发。

……

庭前调解是失败的，最后结果还是5：5，井羽之没能多拿一分财产。

\----2020年1月5日----

周深目送这个铁姐离开，轻轻地关上了门，冷笑了一声，

床上的人突然说话了，

“谁啊？”

“是你的铁铁呢，王老师，怎么办，你出轨的事情要包不住咯~”小周爬回床上，钻进王晰的怀里，

“早就请好律师了。不过，你早就发现了我的粉丝，你不早说？”王晰嗅了嗅小周的头发，昨晚出了那么多汗，竟然还是香香的，

“重要么？”

“小妖精，这就是你昨晚叫那么骚的原因？”

“我看你也喘得很用力啊~”

“那是因为你太紧。”

俩人笑完就不说话了，过了好一阵，王晰才打破这份宁静，

“我准备办离婚手续了。”

小周用力圈紧了王晰的腰，这个男人赌上了一切爱自己，自己这辈子都不会撒手了。


End file.
